


Insanity

by Silver_77



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_77/pseuds/Silver_77
Summary: Rapunzel and her friends go back to Corona after their journey, only to find out from the king that Varian has gone insane. Will Rapunzel be able to help him? Or will he remain insane?





	1. Varian is......

Rapunzel smiled and danced along the path back to Corona, her friends laughing behind her. They were finally going home after almost a year of being away. When they arrived in Corona, everyone was happy to see them, even Monty and Lady Crowley were happy. Her parents were especially overjoyed to see them, but after a while, a grim look fell upon the kings face. Rapunzel instantly noticed.

"Dad? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked in concern. The king sighed.

"Well, Rapunzel, its......its about Varian." Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra instantly tensed after hearing that name. "You see, the boy has....."

"He has what?" Eugene asked, becoming concerned. The king sighed again before answering.

"The boy no longer has his sanity. He lost it a month ago, now, all he does is mutter something we can't understand and he hardly remembers who we are." The king, Fredric, said sadly. Rapunzel stared at her father in horror, while Eugene held her tightly to comfort her. Cassandra felt tears fill her eyes as she looked down at the floor.

'No, no it can't be true....' she thought. The room went dead silent for a very long while.


	2. Who Are You?

After Rapunzel and her friends heard the news about Varian, they insisted on seeing him. King Fredric was hesitant, but allowed them to see him. He told them where his cell was and told them to at least have two guards with them. They agreed and had Pete and Stan go with them. When they entered the dungeon, they heard whispering coming from the end of the hall. They could tell that Pete and Stan were tense as they came closer to the door where the whispering was coming from. Pete pulled out a pair of keys and shakily unlocked the door. Stan and Pete gave them one more look of concern before allowing them inside. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Cassandra stared in horror and sadness at what they saw. In the corner, Varian rocked back and forth, eyes the size of pinpricks, hair a mess, and whispering something they couldn't understand. Rapunzel stepped a few steps closer and reached out a hand to him.

"Varian? Sweetie, its me, Rapunzel. Remember?" Rapunzel said softly. Varian looked up at her, his eye twitching every so often. 

"W-Who?" He asked, his voice was cracked and weak. A weak smile spread across his face, his eye still twitching. "I don't know any Rapunzel. Are you a friend? Or are you someone who thinks I'm crazy? I'm not crazy! I'm still sane! I'M STILL SANE!" His voice rose the longer he talked. Rapunzel flinched and pulled her hand away. Eugene and Cassandra came a little bit closer and stood next to Rapunzel. "Kid, we're here to help." Eugene spoke, looking at Varian with sympathy. Varain turned towards Cassandra, who was silently staring at him with tears in her eyes. He reached his hand towards her, still smiling. "Hey stranger, why are you crying?" He asked. Cassandra jumped, not expecting him to do that. He slowly gets up and wobbly walks towards her before falling. She caught him and held him in hers arms for a moment, staring into his pin pricked eyes as he stared into her olive ones. His eyes widen before he puts a shaky hand on her cheek and whispers something so quietly that only Cassandra can hear him. "Cassie? Is-Is that you?" Cassandra felt her heart tear in two at the sound of the old nickname that Varian gave her when they were friends. Tears began spilling from her eyes as he continues. "You actually came to see me, even though I'm...." His head jerked to the side and his eye twitched once more. He began laughing like a manic while hanging onto Cassandra for dear life as she cried. Rapunzel and Eugene just watched as Cassandra cried and Varian laughed. Pete and Stan heard the insane laughter and froze. It was chilling to hear a 15 year old boy laugh like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while, my phone broke so I have to use my laptop. I will be posting a little bit more now. Thank you for being so patient with me and hope you enjoyed this chapter of Insanity!


	3. Remember Me, Varian?

Cassandra continued to stay in Varian's cell while Rapunzel and Eugene left. She would whisper sweet nothings into his ear if he began to shake or talked nonsense. He seemed to remember who she was one moment, the next he was asking her who she was. She would always answer by saying,

"I'm Cassie, remember?" Which seemed to help him remember. He would ramble about things that made no sense to Cass, but she still continued to listen anyways. He would ask questions and she would try her best to answer, having some trouble with a few of them.

"C-Cassie?" Varian asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What happened to your arm?" That question caught her off guard, making her stare at him for a minute before sighing.

"It was a accident, I tried to help a friend and ended up with a very bad burn. She still feels so bad for it, no matter how many times I tell her it's okay." Cass almost forgot Varian was there, sitting in her lap until Varian reached out and took her burnt, black hand into his gloved one. He stared at it, his right eye twitching every 5 minutes. He then looked at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry...." He mumbled. Cass's heart tore in two when she heard that.

"It's not your fault Varian, it's only mine." He gently nuzzled into her neck, still shaking and twitching.

"I wish I could heal you Cassie, make all the pain stop, but I'm just a insane boy, aren't I?" He asked, starting to laugh at that last statement. Cass hugged him tighter to comfort him, feeling so guilty. 

"I'm so sorry Varian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back!!! So sorry for the wait!


	4. Betrayal?

After what felt like hours with Varian in the cell, Varian fell asleep in Cass' lap. She smiled at his sleeping form softly, brushing her fingers through his hair. She couldn't help but let her mind wander, remembering Adira, the dark kingdom, the moon stone. She flinched when remembering that cursed stone, what it did. What she did.

"CASS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"FULFILLING MY DESTINY!"

Even though Rapunzel forgave her, Cass still felt guilty. It took a long time for Eugene and Lance to forgive her, even Rapunzel seemed tense around Cass for a good while. The spot where the damned stone had fused with her left a terrible scar on her chest and it burned for months. To this day, it still aches a bit somedays. Cass still remembers a conversation she had with Rapunzel that still makes her stomach turn.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"Rapunzel? You wanted to talk?"

"Y-Yes, I do. Um, Cassandra, I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"What I did to you. I know that Zhan Tiri tricked you, but still...."

"Rapunzel, it's not your fault, I was just..... tricked by him, telling me I can see my family if I follow him. Told me you were just holding me back and that filled my head with lies."

"But still, it hurts, the fact that I wasn't able to help you and I almost got you killed. Please, if you need me or anyone to talk to about.... that, just say something, okay? I still care for you, C-Cass."

".........Okay, I will Raps."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Cass gently placed a hand over the spot on her chest where the scar was and winced in pain. Varian, who was still in her lap, stirred slightly, seeming to sense her pain. Cass smiled softly, kissing Varian's forehead.

"At least I still have you to talk to." She whispered.


End file.
